


Worlds Apart

by Kimrou15



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimrou15/pseuds/Kimrou15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fall in love with someone you aren't supposed to. Will this be the end of your career? Will you get the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during the 2012 Olympics in London.

Victoria’s POV

It was the day of team finals. For the first time in Canadian history, a full team had qualified. You knew you wouldn't win so you're going to go out there, do your best and have fun. The battle for gold was going to be a tough one between the Americans and the Russian, the bronze between china and Romania. The teams were so incredibly talented it could go either way. You were focused on the task at hand knowing Canadian gymnastics is depending on this. A good showing could mean future generation of Olympians.  
  
When you’re not competing you’re looking at the other competitors. One in particular catches your eye. Her bar routine is so hard yet so beautiful. When she lands you notice that it’s Aliya Mustafina, the 2010 world champion. No one thought she would be here after the tragic vault incident at 2011 Euros. She passes in front of you and you notice how breathtakingly beautiful she is.

  
You risk it and decide to speak to her:  
  
"Your routine was amazing. Congratulations."  
  
She stops dead in her tracks when she realizes she's the one you’re speaking too. She turns around and smiles.  
  
"Thank you." She says with a thick Russian accent before she has to meet her teammates.  
  
This was your first major international competition so it was your first time seeing her in person. However, you had always been a fan of her gymnastics. You were also impressed with her comeback.  
  
As expected the Americans won but by a huge margin that no one expected. Floor was a disaster for the Russians. Many including themselves believed that they would end up with no medal at all.

You had finished in 5th. You were celebrating as hard as the Americans were since the only teams ahead of you were the big 4. It was an incredible accomplishment for Canada.  
  
Later you give the medalist's congratulations. You decide to take advantage of the situation to talk to Aliya. You really hope she has enough English to carry on a basic conversation.  
  
“Hey, you were incredible out there today. Congratulations on your medal. I’m so happy for you.” You say.

She smiles but you were observant enough to notice the slight sight of surprise on her face.

“Thank you very much. You are very kind. Congratulations are also in order to your team for making history. You made your country proud today.” She says with a huge smile on her face. 

You thank her and move to hug her. She stiffens at first but then notably relaxes. You wish each other luck in event finals before rejoining your respective teams. You we’re secretly hoping you’d get to spend time with her at some point since you were a HUGE fan of hers but you knew how unlikely that is to happen. You still couldn’t get over the fact that you got to meet one of your idols.

***

Aliya’s POV

Well that had been interesting to say the least. Not many members of other teams came up to you and talked much less give you a hug. You were Aliya Mustafina after all. They pretty much all think you’d kill them if they approached you, which is kind of a funny thought.

It was refreshing to talk to someone who isn’t from back home for once and the Canadian did seem quite nice. You were genuinely happy for them for doing so well, especially since they weren’t threatening your team.

You push the thought out of your head as you rejoined your team. There was some celebrating, scolding and planning to do.

***

Victoria’s POV 

You were done competing for the rest of the games, so you sadly didn’t see Aliya except for that one rare time in the cafeteria. She was with her friends so you couldn’t really approach her without raising questions. But somehow, your eyes met and you smiled and she returned the gesture.

*

A couple of days later.

You decided to take a walk throughout the village. It wasn’t everyday that you are an athlete participating in the game.

You took plenty of pictures that you could show your friends when you got back home and also to remember this unbelievable experience.

You had met so many athletes that you idolized and took pictures with them and got they’re autographs. It was a surprise when others would ask the same of you. You couldn’t believe that people knew who you were, especially these people. You were only a small town Canadian girl after all.

When you gained capacity to think once more, you realized you were thirsty. You’d grab coffee before going back to your room. As you turn around, you collide with someone. Instinctively you reach out to stabilize the both of you. That’s when you notice strong arms around your body. Apparently, the other person shared the same thought as you. You look up as much to apologize than to say thank you. That’s when you lock eyes. You couldn’t believe it; you had almost just run over Aliya Mustafina.

***

Aliya’s POV

Whoever you had just collided with had to be strong, you felt like you had just run into a brick wall. You look up and notice it’s the same Canadian girl from the team competition. The one who actually had enough ‘courage’ to talk to you. You can see the fear in her eyes this time. 

“OMG I am so sorry. Are you okay? Please tell me your knee is fine? I should really pay more attention” She rambles so you decide to intervene. You chuckle before answering her. 

“Hey, look at me Victoria.” She does so and noticeably relaxes. “I am fine and you did not hurt my knee. And paying attention more might not be such a bad idea.” You say with a smirk.

“How do you know my name?” She asks surprised.

“I know most competitors names, I try to keep up with who I’m competing against. Don’t want any surprises.” You say nonchalantly.

“I was just about to go get coffee, would you like to join me?” She asks nervously.

You smile and tell her you’d love to grab coffee. You follow her to the nearest coffee shop in silence. You can tell the other girl is nervous so you try to appease her.

“You don’t’ have to be afraid. I don’t bite.” You say and add “Usually” Her jaw drops in surprise leaving you in hysterics. Once she’s over the shock she joins in.

You make it to the nearest coffee shop and sit down with your orders. It is slightly awkward at first so you decide to break the ice.

“I saw your dismount on bars; I’ve never seen anything like it. Congratulations on getting it named after you.”

She’s taken a back but smiles.

“Thank you, it’s nowhere as good as yours but maybe one day, you never know how things are going to turn out.”

“Tell me about it. I never thought this is how the year leading up to my Olympics would have turned out or that I would be happy with a silver and bronze medal.”

“You have had quite the year in a half. Many thought you wouldn’t make it back but you proved them all wrong. Not only are you here but your still a medal contender. You made 3 finals that is crazy.”

“Many doubted me; our head of gymnastics even doubted me. I often doubted myself. It wasn’t easy making it here and it’s not any easier being here. I have the pressure of having to prove that I belong here and that I can still do this.”

“Trust me Aliya, I doubt that will be a problem for you. You have a drive to win that I’ve never seen before. I don’t think anybody else could have not only comeback from an injury like that but in so little time and be Olympic competition ready. Can I ask how your knee is doing or is that completely off limits?”

“It’s sore and definitely weaker than before but its holding up. The surgeon did a really good job. Recovery was a very slow process but I understand why now. We had to cut a few corners so I could be ready in time but I’ll be going back to do them once this is all over.”

“What kind of corners if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I’ve only been allowed to tumble for a few months and London is the first time I’ve done full routines that aren’t watered down.”

“Are you serious?” she asks completely baffled.

You nod and you can see the amazement in her eyes.

“You’re incredible. I can personally say that I’m happy you’re here. You seem like a great person and you are obviously a great gymnast.”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you to say. Your first tumbling pass on floor is amazing. Canadians have never been seen as competitors but after what I saw a couple of days ago, the world better watch out in Rio.”

“You’re right about that. I’m so proud of my girls. We accomplished so much without 2 of our best gymnasts. I hope that we inspired many young Canadians to compete in gymnastics.”

“I’m sure you have. So are you done competing?”

“Yes I am but we’re staying until the closing ceremonies. My parents are here as well so I’m going to explore London with them and the girls while I’m here.”

“That sounds like fun. We leave the day after floor finals. Train for a week then we get to go home for a week.”

“They’re making you go back to round lake before getting to go home. That’s just brutal, some might even say cruel.”

“It is what it is. We don’t have to like it but we have to do it.”

You look up and notice something that resembles fear.

***

Victoria’s POV

“I really hope this won’t be me shoving my foot in my mouth but could I take a picture with you? I’m a huge fan and no one will ever believe me if I don’t have proof.”

“Hahaha of course we can take a picture. We can’t have your friends thinking you’re a liar now can we?” she says jokingly.

You both laugh at this and take a couple of pictures together. Some smiling and some doing silly faces. After you’re done you take a look at them.

“Those turned out good. Can you send me them?” she ask.

“Um sure, just fill out your information” You say as you hand over your phone under a blank new contact.

“You we’re nervous when you asked me to take a picture, why is that?” Damn she was observant.

“Well you’re not known for looking happy whenever fans want to take pictures with you. I’m guessing it just get’s annoying after a while.”

“Ah ok. Yes it get’s annoying or it’s at a bad time. And I’m also a very private person usually” She adds as she hands you back your phone with all her contact information.

“I can understand that. If I had to deal with what you did on a daily basis I’d go insane. Thankfully gymnastics isn’t that big in Canada, unlike in Russia. It seems like it’s your national sports”

“Not quite but fairly close. As much fun as this has been, I really need to get back for a team meeting in an hour.”

***

Aliya’s POV

You and Victoria made your way out of the coffee shop and towards the athlete dorms.

“Thanks for grabbing coffee with me. Sorry again for almost running you over.” She says.

“I had fun. It’s nice to meet a competitor who isn’t scared of me; that much. Don’t worry about it. It’s water under the bridge. Take care of yourself Victoria.”

“Same goes for you. Good luck with your event finals. Kick some ass. I know you can. Prove all your haters wrong.”

You hug briefly. Just as you’re about to leave you say:

“Make sure to keep in touch. I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” As you walk away with the biggest smirk on your face.

***

Victoria’s POV

You just stand there in shock. Did she really just say that? You couldn’t believe you had hung out with Aliya Mustafina at the Olympics.

You had the most amazing time of your life during these past 2 weeks. This is a story you will definitely tell your grandchildren one day, you think as you walk back to your room.


	2. chapter 2

**Conversations between Aliya and Victoria during the year between Olympics and worlds:**

  1. V: Hey



A: Hey. Who is this?

V: It’s Victoria. Sorry I haven’t had a chance to talk to you sooner but things have been crazy since the Olympics.

A: Oh hey girl. Its ok, I completely understand what you mean. I don’t think I’ve had anytime to myself since I’ve gotten back from London.

V: Tell me about it. Since, I didn’t get the chance to say it sooner congratulations on your gold and bronze medals. I knew you could do it and now the world knows it. Doesn’t it feel good to prove the haters wrong?

A: Thank you so much. You have no idea. I loved the speech Valentina had to give on me about my accomplishments. You should have seen her face. It was a cross of someone forcing her to eat the world’s sourest lemon and taking a shot of tequila.

V: Priceless. I would have loved to have seen her reaction. Anyways I have stuff to go take care of. I just wanted to say hi and to send you the pictures.

A: Yeah no problem. Have fun and thank you. I’ll talk to you soon. Take care.

V: You too.

  1. V: hey are you happy to be home for the week and see your friends and family? Did you have a good week of training?



A: yeah I am. I really needed to get away from round lake and the people there. And training was ok I guess. My knees are sore lately. And my ankles, I'm getting old.

V: I understand how you feel. Sometimes I think I'm actually 90 and not 17. I thought you liked being at round lake with your friends? Why do you need to get away from them?

A: Pavel and I broke up.   
  
V: omg Aliya, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?  
  
You don't tell her this but secretly you’re ecstatic. You had a crush on her ever since you met her in London. And talking to her since then has multiplied your feelings. However, you were sad that she was upset.  
  
A: thanks. I’ll be ok. It wasn't working anymore so we both decided that it would be easier just to be friends again. We both just need some time apart.  
  
V: yeah I can understand that. So why don't we change the subject to change your mind. What will you be doing at home when you aren't training? Going to party it up is Moscow?  
  
A: hahaha probably. Well at least go out one night with my friends who aren't away at university. Spend some time with my sister. Shop. Relax and SLEEP.  
  
V: are their good shops in Moscow? I've never been to Russia.  
  
A: there are AMAZING shops. And we will fix that one day. You’ll have to come visit me and I’ll make sure you see the best Russia has to offer.  
  
As long as I'm with you, Russia will have given me plenty is what you want to say but you bite your tongue. This was definitely not a time to bring up your feelings if there ever is one. You know Russia isn't okay with homosexuals in anyway. You wonder what aliya thinks about it.  
  
V: I'm going to hold you to that Mustafina.   
  
A: I don't doubt you will :p. so what have you been up to? Training going well?  
  
V: gym, school, food, sleep. Same old same old. And training has been going well. I'm so close to getting what will one day be named the Moors on floor. It'll blow everyone out of the water in difficulty.  
  
A: I can't wait to see it. Will you be unveiling it at worlds?  
  
V: if all goes according to plan, yes.

A: That’s great. I’m so excited to see you in Belgium. It’s been way to long. Why couldn’t you be European? Then at least I’d see you more than once a year.

V: I’m so excited to see you too. We definitely have to hangout one night and catch up. As much as I love my country I would love to be European. For many different reasons including getting a chance to see you more often.

A: As much as I’d love to keep talking to you, it is quite late and I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. It was great talking to you. We’ll talk soon. Take care Victoria.

V: Thanks Aliya. You too and enjoy your “vacation”. Save me some Vodka :p.

A: I’ll do my best but can’t make any promises haha. Bye.

V: Bye.

  1. A: Hey, I heard you got chosen to compete at the American cup. Congratulations!



V: Thanks, it’ll be a good warm-up meet to test my new skills and routines.

V: I don’t assume you or any other Russian gymnast will be there?

A: No. We don’t attend the scam cup anymore.

V: Why? If I can ask.

A: Because it’s basically rigged so that only an American will win it. We also have enough competition’s as ‘practice meets’ available to us in Europe. Plus, it’s far to travel with a huge time difference for only 1 day of competition.

V: Okay you made your point. Just wish we could have seen each other.

A: Me too. Enough negativity. How prepared do you feel for you first competition of the year?

V: Nervous, I just want to do well.

A: I’m sure you will do well. You’ll also have plenty of time to tweak your routines for nationals and worlds.

V: Thanks. That’s a good way to look at it.

A: I am just so on point today, no? :p

V: Hahahaha Key word being ‘today’:p

A: Whatever

V: I’m just teasing. You know I still love you.

A: You better.

V: Anyways I have to go back to practice. I’ll talk to you soon.

A: Bye

  1. V: Hey, did you have a good day?



A: It was utterly terrible. Would Canada let me defect and compete?

V: I highly doubt they would turn you away. How about you tell me what’s wrong instead.

A: Valentina is being a stupid cow.

V: Is this supposed to be a new development? :p

A: Haha very funny 

V: Sorry couldn’t help myself. In all seriousness, what did she do this time?

A: She wants me to start training an Amanar again.

V: I’m not one to swear but you have got to be fucking kidding me.

A: That’s what I said.

V: Are you scared? I would be.

A: Not of the vault but of getting injured again. I’m not young anymore, if I get hurt, that’s it for me. There won’t be a comeback this time.

V: Did you tell your coaches that? Your execution makes up for your lack in difficulty on vault. All your other events are strong. I don’t see why you would need your Amanar back. I mean you’re still medaling.

A: Yes but it’s still not enough for them. Like you said in London, Gymnastics is kind of like our national sport. They not only want us to win, but they want us to dominate. Especially against the US.

V: That’s bullshit. I’d say find the most reasonable of yours coaches and talk to him or just say no and give them your death glare. I doubt they’ll cross you then.

A: Especially if I threaten to retire leaving them without an experienced senior gymnast since Vika, Maria, Tatiana, Ksenia and Anastasia are all taking breaks or are injured.

V: Sounds like a plan to me.

A: Thank you Victoria.

V: For what?

A: For making me feel better.

V: Anytime girly.

A: I’m exhausted and it’s late here so I’m going to go to bed. Thanks again.

V: No problem. Good night and good luck. Let me know how it goes. I can always put a good word in with the Canadian coaches :p

A: Haha good to know and I will. Take care.

  1. A: Only 1 week till worlds. Are you as pumped as I am?



V: If not more :p

A: We’ll finally get a chance to see each other.

V: I know. I can’t believe it’s been a year.

A: It seems like it was just yesterday.

V: Yeah, its crazy how fast time flies.

A: Tell me about it. So when do you fly out?

V: 4 days before worlds since we have a longer flight and time difference. Coach also wants us to get used to the equipment. You?

A: 2 days before.

V: So we can meet up after the first day of podium training then?

A: Sure. I’m down.

V: That’s great. How’s training going? Is the stupid cow still trying to make you end up in a wheel chair?

A: I really like this nickname. It suits her well. I’m only practicing the amanar in the foam pit for now. They said they’ll wait till after worlds and see if I need it since there’s no team event this year.

V: I still don’t understand her logic since the Amanar lost some of its start value.

A: Its Valentina, she doesn’t have logic because she has no brain.

V: HAHAHAHAHA OMG I cannot wait to see her at worlds now.

A: That makes one person.

V: How very true.

A: I for one cannot wait to see you’re soon to be named after you tumbling pass. I’m expecting to be blown out of the water.

V: Oh if your jaw doesn’t drop, you have some serious issues there Mustafina.

A: As long as I don’t swallow any flies.

V: You’re such an idiot.

A: Yes but a cute and talented Idiot.

V: But an Idiot nonetheless. Well I have to go do homework.

A: I’m so glad im done with high school. Have fun loser :p

V: Gee thanks. I will see you in a week.

A: Yes you shall. Good night.

V: Night.


	3. chapter 3

**Vic’s POV**

You had landed in Antwerp about 3 hours ago and you had finally just arrived at your hotel. There was a storm so you flew 2 days later than previously expected. It had taken longer than usual to leave the airport because custom’s almost had a heart attack when they scanned your bag and found your chalk. They must have thought it was drugs because you spent over 2 hours being interrogated by large scary men. So needless to say, you weren’t in the very best of moods. Thankfully you had teammates that were nice enough to give you your space so that you could decompress. You were reading your twitter notifications when you felt someone tap you on the shoulder and your team was staring at you wide eyed. You turn around and find Aliya looking at you, concern evident on her face.

She envelops you into a hug.

“Whats wrong?” she whispers in your ears before letting go.

“Do you want to talk about it? I don’t need to be back until curfew, so we can go to that coffee shop that’s about a 2 minute walk from here. If you want to that is?” She adds shyly

You smile and nod before asking your roommate to bring your stuff to your room.

***

Aliya’s POV

You walked to the coffee shop in silence. This is not how you thought your first meeting in a year would go. Once you finally arrive, you sit down and the waitress takes your order. You take a deep breath and reach across her table to hold her hand.

“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?” you ask gently.

“My bag got screened at the airport when we arrived and they thought my chalk was some type of drug.”

You can’t help it and you start laughing hysterically.

“It’s not funny. I spent 2 hours being interrogated and threatened with jail time.” She says angrily and you can see the residual fear in her eyes.

“Your right, it’s not funny. I’m sorry Victoria.” You say sincerely.

You get your coffees and talk about what’s happened since you’ve last spoken.

“Thank you Aliya.” She says all of a sudden and you’re taken a back,

“What for?”

“For cheering me up, for listening and for always being there when I need you.”

“You’re welcome.” You say blushing. “I know you would do the same for me.”

“As much as I’m having fun and would like to stay, I have to go back. We have a team meeting in 30 minutes. It was great hanging out again and we definitely should do this again.”

“I’d love too. I had fun also. I’ll walk you back.”

She tells you a funny story about her Russian coach that has you crying as you walk towards your hotel. Once you’re in the lobby you hug like you should have when you first saw each other again.

You wished each other goodnight before reaching your respective rooms and getting interrogated by your teams.

*

The next day

***

**Vic’s POV**

The next day is the first official day of podium training. Since there is no team competition at this year’s Worlds, all the gymnasts are here practicing. You spot Aliya and smile at her. She smirks and winks at you. After getting grilled by your teammates last night, you didn’t want to draw more attention to yourselves.

She is with her teammates and her coaches beside floor just as its times for you to practice your routine. You’re unveiling your newest skill to your competitors and the world. Saying your nervous is an understatement. You settle into your opening pose and take a deep breath as the music starts playing.

***

**Aliya’s POV**

She runs and performs her first tumbling pass and your jaw drops. The skill she just executed is so incredibly difficult and she performs it effortlessly. It truly is in a league of its own. The entire arena has stopped to watch this routine. There are looks of shock, jealousy, confusion and amazement across the faces of everyone in the arena.

As she finishes her routine, everyone breaks out into applause. A blush appears on her cheeks as she realizes that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her routine.

You couldn’t help but smile at the look on Valentina’s face. It’s a look of pure bewilderment. So you decide to play with fire.

“Impressive isn’t it. They have to make a new difficulty category just for this move.” You say with a smirk on your face.

If looks could kill, you’d be dead.

“I wouldn’t be boasting if I were you Miss Mustafina. At least, she will be remembered for something at these world championships.” She says as she walks away towards Victoria and her Russian coach.

“Congratulations miss Moors on such a difficult move. I don’t think anyone saw that coming from a Canadian gymnast.”

“Thank you. Canadian gymnastics is on its way up. Hopefully London inspired a next generations of girls.” She says politely even though she’s aware that she was just insulted.

As Valentina turns to talk with her coach in Russian, she takes advantage of the situation to drink something. It’s the perfect occasion to mess with her a little bit. You look her dead in the eye as the takes a sip of water and say “MOOO” so only she can hear.

Her eyes widen and she starts choking on her water. Everyone turns to her and her coach starts patting her back. You literally have to walk away because you’re laughing so hard that you’re crying. Masha makes her way to you and asks you if you’re ok and you can’t even answer her. She mumbles something about getting it out of you later.

You finally manage to calm down and you see Vitoria discreetly pointing towards the change room. You nod in acknowledgment and make your way over.

When she’s sure no one can overhear or interrupt she screams:

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

You can’t help it and burst out laughing all over again and this time she joins you. One thing is for sure is that you gave your abdominal muscles quite the workout today.

“Ok I have to admit, I was not expecting that one bit and if it wasn’t for the shock and the fact that I was chocking id have been laughing along with you.”

She smacks you on the arm before adding “I can’t believe you did that. What if she had heard you? She could have sent you home!”

“She would have embarrassed all of Russia by doing so. I’m the only internationally experienced gymnast they have here. Everyone from London is injured except me.”

“I’m glad you’re not injured but it would have been fun if there would have been any medals left for the rest of us.” She teases.

“I’ll do my best to share the medals with the other children.” You joke.

She throws her head back in laughter and you soon join her. Once you’ve both calmed down, you say your goodbyes for now and rejoin your teams.

Later that night you both explain to your teammates what happened earlier in the arena. By the end of both your stories everyone is clutching their sides from laughing so hard and wiping the tears streaming down their faces.

*

2 days later; After the first day of the all-around competition

**Victoria’s POV**

The competition went well enough. You had both qualified to the all-around finals; Aliya in 5th and yourself in 15th. Aliya also qualified to the uneven bars and beam finals. A mistake during your floor routine is the reason for which you didn’t qualify to the floor finals and truthfully you were devastated. You had such an amazing routine and the other competitors aren’t the strongest floor workers meant you had a real shot at medaling. Needless to say, you were utterly devastated. You would wallow tonight and train tomorrow since you compete in the all-around final the day after.

You make it back to your room with your roommate Ellie Black. She quickly showers and changes for dinner.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” She asks you.

“No thank you. I’m not very hungry right now and I don’t think I will be for a while. Plus I won’t exactly be the best company in the world.”

“It’s ok. We all understand. I’ll make sure to bring you something just in case. Love you Vic.” She says as she hugs you.

“Thank you.” You say sincerely as you return the hug.

When she leaves the room, you take a nice long shower and change into sweats with your hair in a messy bun.

You’re in bed watching a sad movie on your laptop when you hear someone knock. You figure it’s probably Ellie and that she forgot her key or something else.

Your jaw nearly hits the floor when you open the door and see Aliya standing in front of you in baggy sweats, hair in a messy bun and make up free. Even then she was still one of the most beautiful girls you’d ever seen.

She chuckles and says “Well, are you going to let me in or not? Because if my coaches hear I will be shot behind the arena, and you wouldn’t want that now would you?”

You start laughing once you’re over the shock and move aside to let her in.

***

**Aliya’s POV**

You walk into her room and take a second to truly observe her. You see how disappointed she is and you swear you can see a semblance of doubt in her eyes. You go to her and envelop her in your arms and let her cry for a while. You know how therapeutic tears can be. Once she’s done, you wipe the tears from her face and lead her towards her bed and sit down.

“I’m sorry you didn’t make floor finals. I know how much it meant to you. Everyone knows that you should have qualified and that you most likely would have medaled. It happens to the best of us. It’s happened to me in 2010.” You say.

“I know but it still sucks. I worked so hard and this was my chance at an individual world medal and to get the world to say ‘Watch out for Victoria Moors’.” She says sadly.

“Trust me the world will still be saying that because in 2 days you are going to kick some serious ass in the all-around final and be like ‘That’s right world. You better watch me’.” You say confidently.

“I doubt that but thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“Victoria.” You sign “I wish you could see how truly amazing you are.”

She looks completely bewildered at the words you just uttered.

“Come here” says Aliya as she sits with her back again the head board and places a pillow in her lap. You lay down and she starts playing with your hair.

“Although my situation was completely different, but I know what it’s like to doubt your future in this sport. After I got hurt, I didn’t know if I’d ever be able to do gymnastics again meanwhile everyone was saying that I was done. I went from being the best in the world to being a has been with everyone saying how I could have been the future of Russian gymnastics.”

“That must have been hard.”

“It was the hardest thing I will ever do in my life” you admit.

“How did you get past that? How did you come back?”She asks

“I had the support of my friends and family as well as some of the world’s best medical staff, but ultimately it was up to me. I easily could have just rehabbed my knee and retired saying in was because of the injury. That’s when I remembered this quote by Victor Hugo ‘the darkest night will end and the sun will rise’. I realized then that even if it was the end of my career it wasn’t the end of my life. Since I spent a lot of my recovery at round base I talked with Alexandrov a lot. He reminded me of another quote. This one is by Orison Swett Marden ‘Believe with all your heart that you will do what you were made to do.’ I was born to do gymnastics. He told me that if I worked hard enough, I could show the world. That night I called my dad. He was an Olympic boxer for the Soviet Union. He told me that it would be harder to walk away and then come back then to stay and leave when I was ready. I asked him how I would know if I was ready and all he said is ‘When the time comes, you’ll know beyond the shadow of a doubt’. It made sense so I took some time to think about it and that’s when I realized I had so much I had yet to accomplish and that I wanted to do. After that it was a pretty easy decision but a very long and hard recovery.”

You look down at her and see her body relaxed (most likely do to you playing with her hair) and her face finally starting to look at peace. She wasn’t over the situation but you hope that she won’t be haunted by it like you had been.

***

**Victoria’s POV**

You sit up and look her in the eyes trying to convey how much you appreciate her doing this.

“Thank you Aliya, for being so honest and for always being there for me and for helping me through this.” You say.

“Don’t forget for facing the wrath of Valentina and being thrown in jail for being a traitor.” She says with a cheeky grin.

You can’t help but burst into hysterics.

“OMG she would have a coronary.” You say when you can finally breathe.

“In that case let’s just stand outside and wait for people to see us. I’m sure Alexandrov would not only approve and give me a high five but he’d also let me defect to Brazil and protect me.”

Both burst back into laughter at the image.

“There it is.” She says

“There’s what?” you ask

“That smile of yours that has been missing from your face.” She says with a warm smile. The one the world never gets to see.

She gets up and heads for the door and you follow. She turns around and you kiss her cheek and give her a hug. You can tell you surprised her because she flinched when you hugged her but eventually relaxed.

When you let go, you look out to make sure the hallway is clear and then she leaves.

You go get ready to bed and settle in ready to fight on another day.


	4. chapter 4

After All-around finals

**Victoria’s POV**

The finals had gone a lot better than the qualifiers. You didn’t step out of bounds on your floor routine and officially had your move named after you. You would most likely forever be immortalized in the sport of gymnastics. You had even come in 10th, which is great for a Canadian gymnast. Things were starting to look up for you.

You decide to take a gamble and walk up to Aliya.

“Hey, can I get a picture with you?” you ask her smiling.

**Aliya’s POV**

She had asked you to take a picture together which you agreed to. This was a common occurrence between competitors after competing.

You put your arm around her shoulder and you feel her gasp before relaxing under your touch. Your body is reacting strangely; it’s as if your skin is on fire.

You had suspected that your friendship had changed in the last couple of months. It wasn’t until now that you had realized in what direction it was heading. It appears you are not the only one to realize this.

When she turns around to thank and congratulate you, you take a couple of seconds to study her body language. Unfortunately for you, it doesn’t give much away. However, it lets her know that you’re onto something and a mask slips into play on both your faces.

Since you somehow managed to come in 3rd, you had to stay for the medal ceremony and customary pictures so as you walk by her and pretend to put something in your bag and tell her that you’ll text her later before getting up and giving your bag to your coach. She gives you a slight nod to indicate that she heard you but made it seem like a small greeting or congratulations in case the camera’s where on you.

**Victoria’s POV**

Once you got back to your room you started beating yourself up. Your roommate noticed and left so you could cool down.

Not only did you not qualify to floor finals earlier this week but you had given away the nature of your feelings towards Aliya when you took that picture together.

There was absolutely no way she didn’t notice, considering the look she gave you. It was a mix of confusion yet understanding.

You’re pacing your room trying to figure out your best course of action, and you didn’t like any of the options you were left with.

You hear your phone vibrate on your bedside table, so you go over to look.

It’s a message from Aliya “My roommate is out for hours with the rest of my team. Want to come over to my room?”

Your lovesick heart is ecstatic at the thought that she wants to spend time with you, yet your head is telling you this is a bad idea.

Yet you don’t listen to the warning and you answer her “sure.”

A couple of seconds later, she texts your back her room number. You grab your room key before leaving.

You knock at her door a couple of minutes later and she opens the door quickly and pulls you in. Your face must betray your confusion because all she says is ‘Valentina’. It’s funny how 1 word could give so many different explanations and all of them being bad.

You chuckle before following her deeper into her room. She sits down on a bed and you follow suit.

***

** Aliya’s POV **

“So I belive this is where you tell me how awesome I am and to never doubt me.”

“That really was one hell of a performance. Congrats on your bronze. Being on the podium with the Americans is not an easy feet to accomplish.”

“Well yes and thank you, but that wasn’t what I was referring to.” You say smirking as she blushes.

“Oh”

“That is another reason the world should never doubt me but I was referring to your kick ass performance today. You came in 10th place at your first world championships, that’s amazing.” you say with a smile

“Well it’s not as amazing as you coming in first and leaving with 5 medals but I am incredibly proud of myself.” She says smiling and laughing and it’s your turn to blush.

“I already promised to leave some medals for the other children, what else do you want from me?”

“To make Valentina look bad.” She says with a smirk and twinkle in her eye.

“Gladly, but she does it to herself enough that there isn’t much left for me to do.” You say as the two of you burst out laughing.

It is notoriously known throughout the world of gymnastics that Valentina constantly puts her foot in her mouth when she talks to the media.

“I really want to hurt her after what she said about you last year. However, I think your 4 olympic medals said plenty enough.”

“I won’t lie, I greatly enjoyed having to hear her praise me to all of Russia.” You say with a smirk on your face.

“I’d have paid to see that.”

“No need, it’s on YouTube.” You say as you grab your phone and locate the video on YouTube.

You hand it over to Victoria so she can watch while you translate for her. It takes her a solid 5 minutes to be able to remain her composure enough to carry a conversation.

“How did you manage to not laugh or give her your evil smirk?” She asks with genuine curiousity.

“Viktoria would poke me with a thin needle in the hand. It took me everything to keep a passive face.”

She giggles at the thought and you soon follow her.

“If you think the looks she gives me now are bad you should have seen the ones she gave me the day after Alexandr’s tell all interview. I thought she was going to turn me to stone if I looked her in the eyes.”

“Yeah I can see her doing that. I read that interview; he basically painted her as the devil and you as a saint. If he wasn’t already fired he definitely would have been after everything he said.”

“I know! Wasn’t it awesome? It made the world see the real face of Valentina. It made Russian gymnastics look bad so maybe one day she will be fired and therefore stop trying to ruin my life or break me in half.” You say with a glimmer of hope in your eyes.

“We can always hope for a miracle.” Victoria says giggling and you nod in agreement.

***

** Victoria’s POV **

Her phone goes off and you see that it’s a text from Pavel. She grabs her phone and chuckles after reading the message and texts him back.

You can’t help but feel extremely jealous and even a tad angry. Before your mind catches up with your mouth you’ve already blurted out your question.

“When did you and Pavel start talking again?” you ask her. The disgust is noticeable in your voice.

Aliya is slightly taken aback by your tone. She tries to read you but you make sure to have you mask in place.

“We’re friends Victoria. We also train together so we never really stopped in the first place.”

“You never told me that?” you say accusingly

“I didn’t think I needed too.” She says. Gone is the twinkle her eyes held not even 10 minutes ago. They now stare back at you daring you to challenger her.

She wants a challenge; you decide to give her one. You’re too far gone to think rationally.

“Maybe not ‘Have’ to tell me but you should have told me Aliya. Friends don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Being friends with Pavel is and was never a secret. What’s wrong with you? Are you jealous or something?” Asks a clearly frustrated Aliya

“What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” She says with her arms crossed. Her face tells you she won’t be backing down which you already know because this is Aliya Mustafina we are talking about.

“Oh please, get over yourself Aliya. Not everything is about you.” You say as you finally lose patience. This conversation is not going in a good direction.

“Trust me; I know that better than anyone else.” Says Aliya solemnly

“Are you sure about that?” You say, you’re voiced laced with venom.

“Positive. The one thing I’m not sure about however is what happened in that damn arena. What was that Victoria?” Aliya asks.

Your eyes widen in panic briefly before you control your face into a mask etched in stone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” you say as you prepare to walk away.

“Yes, I think you do.” She says as she steps right in front of you.

You try to walk away but she grabs your hand to stop you. Once again your skin feels like it’s on fire and you look down at your joined hands.

What the hell you think. You push her against the wall, grab her face and kiss her hard. Before you give her a chance to react, you step back as if you’ve been burned. You both stare at each other in complete disbelief for the fraction of a second, before your instincts kick in and you flee leaving Aliya behind wondering exactly what just happened.


	5. chapter 5

**Victoria’s POV**

You ran as if someone was chasing you and your life depended on it. You briefly hear a door opening and Aliya screaming your name but you just made it to the stairs.

You just raised a lot of attention and you know you’re going to hear about it so you run outside and somehow make it to this nice fountain near your hotel. It’s a rather chilly night, but your impromptu marathon left you very warm.

You hadn’t noticed when you were running but your phone won’t stop buzzing in your pocket. You grab it and see you have 22 texts, 9 missed calls and 4 voicemails from Aliya.

You never thought it possible to be this angry and scared at the same time. You couldn’t believe you lost control like that. Not only have you ruined a great friendship but it could also be the end of your international career as well as Aliya’s.

Eventually you start getting cold so you start walking back towards the hotel when you realise you left your room key on Aliya’s bedside table. You briefly consider going to get it but quickly dismiss the idea. You make your way to your room and knock on the door. Your roommate opens the door and you can see the question on her face.

You quickly explain that you somehow lost your key card. She doesn’t seem to buy it but she doesn’t call you on it and lets you in.

You get ready and go to bed. Unfortunately, you have quite the restless night and you aren’t the only one.

***

**Aliya’s POV**

You stood there utterly stunned.

You hear the door slam shut and snap out of it. You run into the hallways and yell out Victoria’s name. She just keeps running and heads for the stairs. A few people open their door to see what all the commotion is about. You sigh when you realise how much attention you just drew to yourself.

You grab your phone beside your bed once you’re back into your room. You send Victoria numerous texts, call her a million times and leave her a couple of voicemails. They all pretty much say the same thing: please come back we need to talk.

You look over to the other bedside table and notice Victoria has forgotten her key card. You allow yourself to hope that she will come back for it.

All of a sudden, you hear someone knock on your door. You open it and come face to face with Valentina. She pushes you out of the way as she enters your room.

“Please come in” you say in a voice full of annoyance.

“Why were you hanging out with that Canadian?” She asks quite angrily.

“Would you rather I hang out with the American’s instead?” you say sassily.

“Bite your tongue and answer the question or you will be on the next flight home.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” You say with a smirk

“Oh! Why the hell not?” she asks clearly amused.

“Because I’m not only the only internationally experienced gymnast you have that’s uninjured but sending me home would make Russia but most importantly yourself look bad.”

She just glares at you before telling you to focus on the competition and not making friend’s before storming out.

You jump into the shower before getting ready for bed. You check your cellphone to see if Victoria has contacted you. You’re hurt when you see she hasn’t. You push all these thoughts out of your mind before falling asleep. Although you didn’t feel rested when you woke up.

***

**Victoria’s POV**

You woke up feeling terrible and you hadn’t gotten an ounce of sleep. Your stomach churned knowing you would see Aliya today. You just pray that she doesn’t cause a commotion.

You get dressed and go to breakfast with your team. They sense something is wrong since you’re in your own little world and play with the food on your plate. Two things that are uncharacteristic of you.

Ellie finally asks the question everyone’s been thinking all morning.

“Victoria are you ok?” she asks in a voice full of concern.

You look up at the sound of your name and see all of your friends concerned faces.

“I’m fine. Why?” you ask

They clearly don’t believe you.

“Did something happen with Aliya?”

You choke on the sip of juice you were taking. You briefly consider lying to them but decide not to. You knew your secret would be safe with them.

“Yeah. I did something really stupid last night.”

“I’m guessing you forgot your key card in her room last night and decided to knock instead of going to get it back?” she asks so softly, not a single undertone in her voice

You only nod in response.

“Can you fix it?”

“I can’t get myself out of this one. There is no going back. I’m going to go for a walk.” They nod and tell you they love you and are here if you need them.

You once again find yourself at the fountain. Something about it had a calming effect on you. It seems as though you aren’t the only one.

You turn around when you hear someone clear their throat and come face to face with Aliya. Your shoes suddenly seem very interesting.

“Look at me Victoria.” She softly commands.

Reluctantly you look up. Her face was a mask but her eyes betrayed the sadness she felt that you refused to talk to her. They really were the gateway to her soul. It took your pain to a whole new level. It’s as if someone rubbed salt in your wounded heart. She must sense this because she hands you your key card and tells you “This isn’t over Victoria” before walking away.

You silently berate yourself. Your stomach drops when you think about Aliya telling you it isn’t over. Thankfully, you receive a text from Ellie at that moment saying the coaches called a meeting, making your pity party come to a halt.

The team meeting was a brief affair. Pretty much the coaches checking in to see how we were doing and to tell us what would happen once the competition is over.

Ellie taps you on the shoulder.

“Let’s go grab a coffee.” she says

You walk silently to the same coffee shop you went to with Aliya when you first arrived. It feels like another lifetime ago but it’s only been a few days. You walk in and order before sitting in a secluded park not too far away.

“Victoria, you know I love you right? There’s nothing you can’t come to me about. I am and always will be there for you. So tell me what happened with Aliya.”

You close your eyes appreciating how great of a friend she is. You take a deep breath before telling her.

“I kissed her.” You say softly.

Her face betrays her momentary shock before going back to being serious. She pats your leg telling you she’s not angry and to continue.

“Aliya and I have been in contact regularly since the Olympics. Somewhere along the way, my feelings started to change. After the all-around finals I asked her to take a picture with me and she agreed. When she put her arm around my shoulder’ I gasped. It was like someone shocked me. Everywhere our bodies touched my skin was tingling. She didn’t mention it but she noticed. Later that night when we were hanging out in her room, I got jealous because she was texting her ex boyfriend Pavel. So she called me out on it and also about what happened in the arena. I reacted defensively and insulted her than tried to walk away. She blocked the exit and grabbed my hand. My body just reacted. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. I didn’t give her time to respond before running away.”

During your speech, you had started pacing. Something you did often when you’re nervous and/or thinking. Ellie puts her cup down before pulling you into a tight hug. She only lets you go when she senses your body is much more relaxed.

She sits you down and kneels in front of you.

“I have to ask Victoria, are you gay?”

“I don’t think so. She’s the only girl to grab my attention that way.” You say while looking at the ground.

Ellie places a finger underneath your chin and lifts your head so that you can look her in the eyes.

“First of all, gay or not we love you all the same and that won’t change. Second, Aliya is a very lucky girl if she’s captured your heart. We will figure something out Victoria. You aren’t alone in this anymore ok?”

You can only nod in response because of how chocked up you are. She smiles and hugs you again. You get up and head back to the hotel to catch the shuttle to the arena where you guys are scheduled to practice.

***

**Aliya’s POV**

You were hurt by Victoria. You understood where she was coming from but it didn’t make it any easier for you. It must have shown because Tatianna came up to you.

“Why does Valentina keep glaring at you like she’s plotting your death?”

“Probably because she is.” You state

“What did you do?” She asks with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“I called her bluff. She threatened to send me home and I told her that if she wants to embarrass herself to go ahead.”

“Well that explains why she looks like that, but what’s got you so down? You’ve been distracted all day.”

“Am I really that transparent?” you ask somewhat worriedly.

“Not at all, except to the people your close too. Those select few you let inside your walls. So would you like to talk about it? Were almost done here so we can go somewhere we won’t be bothered.”

“Sure. Thanks Tatianna.”

They pack up and go for a walk around Antwerp. As you walk around this beautiful city, Tatianna does her best to distract you momentarily. She tells you her own confrontation she had with Valentina that has you chuckling. You stop in this beautiful park and sit on a bench. Tatianna turns towards you and waits for you to collect your thoughts and tell her what happened.

After 2 minutes of silence and you opening and closing your mouth numerous times, her patience is pretty much gone. You’re surprised she lasted so long if you’re being honest with yourself.

“So what has Queen Aliya so distracted?” She says smirking but her tone of voice is serious and sincere.

You take a deep breath and settle your shoulders.

“We got into a fight.” You tell her

“That’s it? You’re like this about a fight?” she scoffs

She really did know you well.

“She also kissed me before running away and has been ignoring me since.” You say with a hint of blush on your cheeks.

The way her jaw dropped would have been hilarious if it wasn’t such a serious conversation. You give her time to process this new information and wait for her to speak to you.

“Really? Damn!” she says still in shock

You just nod.

“The let’s start with the easier topic. What was your fight about?”

“Victoria was acting jealous and I called her out on it.”

“Jealous about what?”

“We were hanging out in my room watching a movie and I was texting Pavel. I could see she was tense so I asked her if she was ok. She said she was fine, but it was obvious she was lying.”

“And then what happened?”

“Shit hit the fan is what happened. We started arguing. When she tried to walk away, I stood in front of her. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me before backing away as if she had been burned. She ran away from me and then Valentina happened.” You mention the last part with a snarl.

Tatianna rolls her eyes before asking you how you felt about the situation.

“Confused.” is the only word that comes out of your mouth

“And hurt” Tatianna says in a tone telling you there is no point in denying it so you just nod and sigh.

“Unfortunately, I can’t do anything about you being hurt other than being here for you but we can try to sort things out so you aren’t confused.” She lets this sink in before continuing.

“So what exactly is confusing you?” she asks

“I don’t know how I feel or how I’m supposed to feel.”

“What do you mean supposed to feel?” she asks clearly confused.

“Tatianna, we live in Russia. They aren’t the most accepting of same-sex relationships.”

“That is true, but you forgot one really important thing.”

“And what would that be?” you ask slightly amused

“You’re Aliya Mustafina. You don’t care what strangers think about you. The only people whose opinion you care about are your loved ones and you know they will be fine with it as long as you’re happy.”

You smile to let her know to continue and to let her know you appreciate her telling you things will work out in the end.

“Now that we established the only people who gets to have an opinion on your love life is yourself, how do you feel about Victoria?” she asks gently

“I like her.” You admit out loud somewhat shyly.

Tatianna looks you in the eyes with her face determined.

“Then go get her.” She tells you.

In that moment, that was all you needed to hear. Determination sets onto your face, you nod before you both get up and walk back toward your hotel. Not a single word is spoken the entire way back. Once in the lobby, you notice Ellie Black, Victoria’s teammate but also one of her best friends.

Once she notices you, she makes her way towards you.

You’re surprised she is approaching you but you’re also curious at what she could possibly want.

“Hi Aliya, could I talk to you for a second?” she asks

You nod and follow her out the back of the hotel for some privacy. You sit down on a nearby bench.

“How are you doing Aliya?” she asks you.

Her voice betrays her concern and it throws you off. Your face must give it away because she speaks again before giving you time to respond.

“You’re not the only one hurting right now, I’ve seen Victoria so I could only imagine the pain your feeling.”

You look straight ahead so she doesn’t notice your eyes water.

She kneels in front of you so you’re forced to look at her.

“I can’t tell you what to do but I can tell you she’s terrified that you hate her and will have her ejected from the competition.”

You wince at the thought of Victoria being scared of you. That’s the last thing you’d ever want.

“I could never hate her and I would never jeopardize her career. I know how hard she’s worked to be here.”

“Then make sure she knows that. As for the other thing, I’m here if you need anything.” she says sweetly

“Why would you help me?” you genuinely don’t know why she is being this nice to you.

“Because you make her happy and that’s all I ever wanted.” She says as she walks away leaving you with your thoughts.

***

**Victoria’s POV**

You’re getting ready for bed when Ellie walks in. She pats you on the shoulder before getting ready for bed herself.

*

You wake up feeling better than you had yesterday but you were still hoping you don’t come across Aliya. You didn’t realise how much wishful thinking that was until you go to training and realise you have to share the gym with the Russians.

You have to go to the bathroom so you head to the locker room. You turn around after you wash your hands and come face to face with Aliya.

“We need to talk Victoria.” She says with determination

For once you don’t have the ability to read her.

“Now is not the time Aliya.” You say as you try to walk past her barely keeping it together.

She grabs your wrist to prevent you from leaving and your mind flashes back to the last time she had done so causing the dam to break and the floodgates to open.

“I know I messed up the other night just please don’t tell anyone. I promise I’ll stay away from you from now on. I worked so hard to get here please don’t have me sent home.”

You’re in full blown hysterics at this point and start to hyperventilate. Aliya doesn’t even hesitate before wrapping you into a tight hug. You try to fight her off but she refuses to let go. She rubs your back until you calm down. She backs away until she can look at you and wipes away your tears.

“Victoria, I would never do that to you. I give you my word and you know that it is something I take very seriously. I would never jeopardize your career. As for the rest of it…” is all she manages to get out before Ellie walks into the locker room checking up on you.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt but coach was getting worried. I’ll go tell him you’re ok and that you had an eyelash in your eye you had to get out or something.” She says before leaving the room.

“I have to go, but thank you Aliya.” You say as you squeeze her hand and going back to practice.

***

**Aliya’s POV**

That wasn’t how you thought it would go but you hope you at least managed to assuage her fear. You take a deep breath before going back to practice and face the wrath of Valentina for taking so long.

Between bars and beam you manage to find Ellie alone and ask her if she can help you out which you thank God she does. She tells you she can come by your room later so you give her your room number.

*

It’s been a couple of hours since practice ended when you hear someone knock at the door. You look in the peephole and see its Ellie so you grab your phone, key card and leave your room. You make your way downstairs and to the back of the hotel once again.

“So what I can I do to help Aliya? By the way, sorry for interrupting earlier.” She says the last part guiltily.

“Its fine, I got her to listen to me just long enough to know I didn’t plan on ruining her life. But that’s about as far as I got before you came in. I can try again but I doubt she will let me talk to her so this is where you come in. I need your help to be alone with her and to make sure no one interrupts us. ”

“I have the perfect plan.” She says with a glint in her eyes which has you slightly afraid of what she has planned if you’re being completely honest.

***

Victoria’s POV

You were in your room feeling utterly exhausted. Training and Aliya confronting you took all your energy. You were feeling slightly better knowing she wasn’t out for your career. You decided to just watch a movie while waiting for Ellie to come back.

Halfway through your movie you get a text from Ellie saying she forgot her room key and to open the door.

The next thing you know you’re pinned against the door and Aliya’s lips crash into yours.

***

Aliya’s POV

Ellie’s plan is so simple its pure genius. She would text Victoria saying she forgot her room key and to open up the door. You would then push your way into the room. From there you would be on your own.

You make your way towards her room. Ellie texts Victoria before walking into another teammate’s room. You take a deep breath to still your nerves before the door opens.

You don’t even give her a chance to say anything before you push your way into the room and have her pinned against the wall and crash your lips to hers.

It takes a couple of seconds for her to get over the shock and respond to the kiss. When air becomes a problem, you pull back and connect your foreheads together.

She opens her eyes and you see a mix of love, confusion and fear. You grab her hand and lead her to the bed where you sit facing her.

“You never gave me a chance to respond that night before running away. Was I surprised you kissed me? Yes I was, but I am really happy you did because I feel the same way Victoria.”

You see her smile before it vanishes off her face as she stands up and goes to stand in front of her window with her arms crossed.

“You can’t feel that way Aliya.” She says and you’re utterly stunned and upset.

“Why the hell not Victoria?” you say as you stand.

“I won’t do that to your career Aliya. You worked so hard to get here, I can’t let you throw that all away.” She says still refusing to look at you.

You’ve had enough and walk up behind her and put your arms around her waist.

“Victoria my life is my choice. And my choice is you. I’ve had a great career and accomplished all I ever wanted to achieve. If it’s between you and gymnastics it’s not even a choice. Gymnastics is my past and my present. You are my future. I’m already planning on retiring after Rio. If it’s what it takes I’m ok with waiting until Rio let the general public know. If you ever want to come out before then, we will. I’m willing to do anything to make this work.” You say confidently. Although the last sentence almost comes out as you begging.

She turns around in your arms and looks into your eyes. Usually you would put up your walls but never with her.

“Why?” she asks. Her eyes show a mixture of love and fear.

“Because I love you Victoria. I won’t let anyone or anything tear us apart.” You say with a voice full of conviction. She notices it because she relaxes in your arms.

“How can you be so sure of that?” She asks you.

“Because I promise we won’t be worlds apart forever.” You say as you kiss her on the temple.


End file.
